


Click (M) for Mutant, Click (H) for Human

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Erik, Charles is a Professor, Charles is such a dorkface, Charles is such a slut for Erik, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominating!Charles, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is an Engineer, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Online Dating, Online Gaming, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Real-time msgs/pictures, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Virtual Reality, Voice Kink, buttplay, jealous!Charles, meet online, really horny mutant husbands, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: X-men is the top most played online MMORPG game in most of New York city and around the world.Charles Xavier, a prominent and popular gamer who goes by the username: Prof. X meets Magneto, a former top notch beta tester who disappeared several years ago on the peak of his glory which leads to a modern age story of online romance, sexting, phone calls, and virtual superheros (and villians!).





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ FOR AN EXPLANATION! ^=^

Hullo and salutations, everyone! ^_^ I just needed to post this fic's summary in order to gauge or ascertain the amount of people that may want to read a cherik fic such as this one, so that I wont have to waste my time writing something that wont at the very least get attention of some sort.

Please don't be upset because as you read these words be rest assured that a chapter (one of many to be posted!) is nearly done being written! ^€^

I also will be posting quite a few more cherik fics on here and I hope you will enjoy them as well! Just so everyone is aware, I do love Top!Charles Bottom!Erik stories...erm it happens to be a special fetish of mine, and also because it IS quite rare to find~the ones I have found (though if anyone is curious to which ones I've discovered, just comment below, ok? ^^) are very beautiful...especially one that just sings to my cherik fantasies <3

So again, I apologise and wish hear from all of you ^¥^

Goodday or evening..or night!

-prettypetals

P.S. Does anyone have any good ideas for the title or should I just leave it? I had a few ones in mind such as: Online Posers, Online Users...?^^;


End file.
